


This Perfect Man

by tadeudz



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Napping, On Set, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadeudz/pseuds/tadeudz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is smitten with Misha who knows it and seduces him after an on set trailer nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Perfect Man

**Author's Note:**

> My first Cockles fic. Not beta'd so all errors are mine.  
> Enjoy!

“I can feel you staring at me you know.” Misha said, eyes closed still and his arms folded across his chest.  
They both had been chilling out in Jensen’s trailer during their break and had fallen asleep for a while. Jensen cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, about to speak but Misha just smiled. It was true; Jensen had been staring at his co-star. His eyes had studied the peaceful countenance of a sleeping Misha until he’d fallen asleep himself. He’d slept for probably thirty minutes at the most and woke to see Misha was still out for the count. 

Night shoots were taking their toll and after a week of them they were both exhausted. Intermittent napping was helping them get through it, while Jared was shooting his scenes and Misha and Jensen weren’t needed. He had stayed still and quiet, trying not to wake Misha and had watched as his chest gently rose and fell with each breath. There was no denying it, Misha intrigued him. Whether he was awake and jovial and being a dork on or off set, or calm and serene in the depths of sleep, Jensen was fascinated by Misha. He thought back to the conventions they’d attended across the world over the previous years. How the fans reacted when Misha was around. He could understand his allure because he felt the same way. Something beautiful and magnetic radiated from Misha Collins and Jensen was affected by it as much as the fangirls. Probably more so; he was infatuated.

Misha chuckled, his smile widened into a grin. “I know I’m beautiful but must you stare Jensen? It’s rude you know!”  
“Get over yourself Collins” Jensen grumbled and sat up, stretching. “You want some tea?” He got up to make himself a drink.   
“I’d go for a beer actually.” Misha said smoothing a hand over his mouth and chin. His hair was all over the place as usual.

“Sounds good to me.” Jensen said, switching on his heels from the coffee pot to the direction of the fridge and grabbed two bottles, handing one to Misha.  
“So, was I snoring?” Misha asked, faking a concerned look. Jensen knew it unlikely that he actually cared. More likely that he was fucking with him. 

“Like a train derailing, Mish.” He said jokingly. “You need to lay off the dairy…it clogs your sinuses.” He chuckled as he sat back down on the sofa. Jensen smiled and winked at his friend, suddenly very aware that Misha was not smiling but fixing him with an intense glare.

“Actually, the truth is I don’t mind you staring at me. I like it actually.” His face was a mask of seriousness that Jensen couldn’t decipher. Misha took a drink of his beer and placed it on the table. “You like what you see Jen?” He saw a wicked flash in those indigo eyes.

Jensen felt as if a cold breath had been whispered across the back of his neck. A shiver ran down his spine and Misha spotted it immediately and casually got up from his chair. He walked over to where Jensen sat on the sofa and flopped down next to him. “Here’s a closer look.” Misha said, the grin on his face making small crinkles appear around his eyes and nose. 

“Yes I do actually” Jensen sighed. Somehow being around Misha made him bolder than usual.  
Misha’s left hand was on Jensen’s thigh and stroking over the denim fabric of his jeans. His right hand was caressing his neck and fingers weaving through his hair. Jensen closed his eyes and moaned softly.

“What are you doing Mish?” He asked softly. He could hear his heart beating loudly inside his chest. Misha’s warm breath against his skin made him shiver again this time with emergent lust. He couldn’t ignore what this was doing to his body, his growing need for Misha’s touch. His urgency was swelling between his legs. He kept his eyes closed tight not wanting to open them in case he was still asleep and dreaming. The voice beside him reassured him that this was no dream. 

“What you’ve wanted me to do for a while, I’m guessing.” Misha replied, his voice low and gravelly. His lips gently pressed against the stubble on Jensen’s neck and he licked his tongue slowly along his jawline. Misha breathed in deep, moaning against Jensen’s clavicle and moving his left hand further up his thigh. 

“You smell so good Jen.” He growled. Misha’s hand was no longer on his thigh. Jensen opened his eyes and saw Misha was stripping out of his shirt.   
“How about you stop staring and start touching?” He said grabbing Jensen’s hand, locking their fingers together. Jensen stared for a second, transfixed by the smooth perfection of Misha’s naked skin. He ran the fingers of his free hand over Misha’s chest, stopping to rub the dark erect nipples, making Misha tilt his head back and moan softly. He sat upright and pulled Misha towards him, forcing the other man to bend slightly. 

He looked into Misha’s eyes and felt the heat burning between them, Jensen felt undone. He craved the man in front of him. Aching and needy he breathed out a sigh and stared straight at Misha.  
“I want to touch you all over. I have for a while now.” Jensen hooked a hand behind Misha’s head and pulled him into a gentle kiss. Their lips parting and frantic tongues invading, it wasn't gentle for long. It was sloppy and wet and frenzied. Hands stroking skin, drinking in each other’s scent, senses on overload, they both whimpered and growled, the burden of lust weighing heavy on them both.  
Suddenly, Jensen flipped Misha onto the sofa and straddled him, stripping off his Dean layers one by one until he was just in his boxer shorts, a pile of plaid and denim grew on the trailer floor. Misha stared up at him and smiled, his blue eyes wanton with desire. “You make me so fucking hard Jen.” He said, stroking his cock through the fabric of his jeans.

Jensen looked down at his own growing erection and smiled. “You do the same to me.” He said, freeing his engorged cock from his boxers. He stroked it proudly in front of Misha whose face was a picture of ravenous lust. Jensen found it impossible not to giggle. 

“Hey, don’t you know it’s rude to stare?” Jensen was smiling; small crinkles appeared around his emerald eyes.  
“I can’t help it,” Misha said, swallowing hard then licking his lips, “That’s a fine specimen you’ve got there.”

Jensen stood up and Misha sat forward on the edge of the sofa, his hands on Jensen’s hips for balance. He pulled Jensen’s shorts down and admired the naked man in front of him, his erection bouncing free and proud in Misha’s face. Again he ran his tongue over his pink lips, looked Jensen in the eyes and smiled. Opening his lips wide he placed them around the head of Jensen’s cock, humming gently as he swallowed the length of him down into his throat. 

“Holy fuck!” Jensen exclaimed and roughly grabbed at Misha’s tousled dark locks. “Misha, godammit!” Misha’s hands were stroking his lower back and ass and pulling him in deeper into his throat. His own cock twitched hard beneath his jeans as Jensen growled his name with each gentle thrust into his mouth. He dug his nails into the fleshy skin of Jensen’s ass, moaning and licking around the shaft. “You taste as good as you look, Jen.” Misha whispered, the warm breath hitting the sensitive swollen head of Jensen’s cock.   
“I want to see you…all of you. ” Jensen snarled, pulling Misha to his feet and roughly grabbing at the buttons on his jeans, planting wet kisses on his mouth. A moment later, Misha was stepping out of his underwear and they were two sweaty bodies writhing naked on the sofa.

“You are so fucking hot Misha!” Jensen murmured between kisses. He felt Misha’s hardness pressing against his thigh, his own cock harder than he’d ever felt it before. “I want you to fuck me.” He looked at Misha who was flushed, a smile creeping over his face. “You don’t have to ask me twice Jen. Where do you keep your supplies?” Jensen tilted his head to the bedroom. “Shall we take it in there? There’s condoms and lube, top drawer of the dresser.” 

Misha hopped to his feet and scampered into the bedroom flicking the light on and rifling through the drawer. “Come on big boy don’t keep me waiting! We don’t have all night you know!” he called from the bedroom.  
Jensen got up slowly, dizzy from the excitement but yearning to taste more. Misha was a craving he couldn’t sate. “I’m coming!” He replied. 

“Oh you soon will be,” Misha retorted, laughing. He was spread-eagled on the bed, the bottle of lube and some rubbers by his side. He stroked the length of his cock and eyed Jensen who was staring from the doorway. 

Jensen smiled, sitting down on the bed. Misha sat up and stroked Jensen’s shoulders neck and ran his fingers through his hair. “I want to fuck you baby, “he whispered in his ear, “I want you to come hard on my cock. You want that too right? You want me fucking you raw?” Jensen, his eyes closed, his mouth slack, wasn’t able to do more than moan. The dirty talk was setting him alight and he looked down to see a trickle of pre-cum ooze from the head of his cock. “Do it. Do it now Mish,” he turned to kiss him again. Their tongues writhed together once again and Misha turning Jensen’s shoulder pushed him back down on the bed. “I want to see you come on my hard cock baby”, he said, rolling on a condom and slathering lube along his shaft. He plastered his hands with it and guided a slick finger into the hot opening of Jensen’s ass. 

Jensen whined, the pressure a mix of pain and delicious pleasure. “More!” he growled at Misha, who didn’t allow him time to reconsider, and slipped another finger into his hole. “You fucking love it don’t you, dirty boy” he sneered. Whimpering and bucking his hips, Jensen fucked himself onto Misha’s slick digits, and felt them brush against his prostate. His free hand reached up grabbing his cock, until Misha batted it away. “Mine.” He said, flatly. “I don’t want you coming just yet. Save it till I’m inside you, babe.” 

“Then fucking get inside me Misha! I’m fucking dying here!” Jensen groaned. He had never experienced anything so intense in his life. It made him greedy and impatient.  
“Hold on,” Misha replied applying generous amounts of lube to Jensen’s entrance and his own length. He nudged the hole with the head of his cock and Jensen whimpered, yearning for the feeling of being full again.  
Misha pushed in slowly and he heard Jensen suck in a breath, he watched his eyes widen as he edged himself inside. He held Jensen’s legs wide and stroked the skin of his stomach, over his hips and up to his chest, then back down again, pulling himself deeper still. Jensen’s face was a mask of pain, teeth grinding and his mouth a twisted snarl but he didn’t complain. “Fuck me Misha!” he cried out and Misha obliged, building a rhythm. Slow shallow thrusts became faster and deeper and Misha felt the tight warmth around his cock and he gasped a sequence of expletives. 

Jensen was staring up a Misha’s ragged face, droplets of sweat beading on his brow and dropping onto his chest. He is perfect, Jensen thought. At that moment, Jensen felt Misha’s thrusts deepen and the rhythm speed up. So deep now and Misha’s cock was brushing his prostate on every in stroke. A thick groan emerged from Jensen’s throat as the orgasm started off deep and explosive, a supernova of pleasure prickling out of his centre towards his limbs. Jensen rocked up onto Misha’s cock, greedy for more as his own erection loosed over his chest in pearlescent ribbons. 

“Ah, Jen! FUCK!” Misha shouted, his orgasm wrecking him. He kept thrusting deeper still and planted his face into the crook of Jensen’s neck, breathing hard, his hips still bucking in and out of Jensen’s hole, despite the fact he was softening rapidly. 

He rolled off of Jensen and they both lay on their backs, the mixture of sweat and cum glistening on their bodies. Misha absentmindedly rolled the condom off and threw it in the direction of the bathroom. Jensen, smiling, reached down and grabbed Misha’s hand, locking their fingers together.  
“You’re perfect, Misha.” He sighed.

“Maybe.” Misha grinned. “You know what, you’re probably right. A lot of people think so.” His smile was wide. As much as he joked his heart was swelling at the thought of being perfect, in Jensen’s eyes.   
That was all that mattered.


End file.
